A Trip Back in Time
by Shadouge-lover-4eva
Summary: Terrible title. This is a story in which Tails makes a machine that could change the course of history... Main couple: ShadowxRouge, other couples: SonicxAmy, TailsxCream. Rated T for some 'scenes'. Part 2 of 'Future' is up. Rating has gone up. HAITUS
1. An Invitation

Hi there, I've had this idea in my head for ages and decided to finally get it up. Oh, and this stuff is story comes from my brain to the computer, I haven't written it down and done any work on it. I said I might be making another story to fill in for Guardian, and here it is., I do not own the Sonic cast, despite how much I would like to.

Location: Mystic Ruins

Time: 5:00 pm

Everything was peaceful at Tails workshop in the Mystic Ruins… BOOM! Did I say peaceful, I meant noisy. In the lab, a black faced Tails rolled out from under one of his numerous inventions, only to find Sonic the Hedgehog staring at him.

"Dude, you have seriously got to stop blowing things up," said Sonic.

"Yeah, like I can help it, Sonic, you realise this is gonna be my best invention yet?" replied Tails.

"You say that about every one of your inventions bud,"

Sonic ran off leaving Tails on his own. He rolled back under the machine and resumed working.

Finally, at about 9:00 Tails rolled out from under the machine, threw a white sheet over it and wearily carried himself to his bedroom.

Time: 7:30 am

The next morning Tails leapt out of bed and raced downstairs. He wolfed down his breakfast and ran strait to his lab.

"Why the rush little bud?" asked Sonic.

"Can't speak now, oh yea, can you send a message to every one and tell them to come over here for my presentation?"

"Sure, why not?"

Location: Centre of Station Square, Apartment Block

Time: 2:00pm

Rouge the Bat walked through the doors of her apartment carrying two huge bags of groceries. See carried them towards the kitchen but failed, dropping them on her toes.

"Owww!" shouted Rouge.

Just then Shadow popped his head round the corner of the kitchen.

"Oh, Shadow, I didn't think you were here" said Rouge, picking various items that had fallen out of the bags.

"Yea, well, I am, you need some help?" he said, kneeling down.

"Thanks"

They picked up the groceries in silence, until, they caught each others eyes, and swiftly looked away. Once they had finished Shadow, blushing slightly got up, walked to the couch and switched the TV on. Rouge carried the bags into the kitchen. When she had finished unpacking she walked over to the living room and sat down.

"Anything good on?" she asked.

"No, 500 channels and not a single decent show,"

They sat in silence until a letter came through the door, Shadow got out of his seat and retrieved the letter.

"What's it say?" asked Rouge.

"Oh great, it's another of Tails invitations to see one of his inventions, says it's real important." replied Shadow.

"When do we have to be there?"

"Three O'clock tomorrow, your not thinking of going are you? It' the fifteenth time in the past 6 months!"

"Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, we've got to go, we've been to all the rest, why miss this one out?

"You say that every time, and it's always some sort of cleaning thingy or something useless! Why doesn't he make something to help ME go faster. That wouldn't be that bad."

"We're going, so live with it!"

"Humph…"

And so Shadow was grumpy the rest of the day at the thought of having to go and applaud Tails on some boring machine.

END CHAPTER 1.

Hey, it took me a while this, is this short to you, 1 and a half pages on Microsoft Word. So can you please R&R? Tell me what you think! Oh yea, I'm gonna avoid saying perish this time so VT7 doesn't slag me off.


	2. A Confession

Hi everybody, this chappie maybe a little short but I can't help it, I'm slow on ideas! Part of this chapter has just popped up in my head. I'm getting it down as soon as possible. Right, I do not own the Sonic Team or there characters. Oh, and don't expect a long chappie. (Phone Boxes are mentioned a lot in this chapter. . )

* * *

Location: Mystic Ruins

Time: 2:55pm

Everyone had gathered at Tails Workshop in the Mystic Ruins, Rouge had practically dragged Shadow. While everyone else walked by giving strange looks.

"So, what's so special about a machine Rouge? Why did you have to drag me along with you!" complained Shadow.

"You now, I'm getting really sick of you, why don't you go live at Amy's?" Rouge fired back.

"I'll shut up now…"

While everyone else chattered about the machine or other topics Tails was inside finishing off the machine. He was extremely exited about this machine, it was very special. But the only problem was it hadn't been tested, it could blow up when someone used it, or break down when they reached their destination. Without supplies to mend the machine they would be trapped, they would never be able to make it back home.. He prayed this wouldn't happen and put the thought to the back of his mind. He ran to the door and greeted everyone with an eager smile. He led them to his workshop where he had attempted to put all his over inventions on work benches or to the side of the room, leaving the machine in the middle. Sonic, Knuckles, Cream, Espio, Vector, Charmy and an annoyed Rouge (dragging Shadow) all piled into the room.

"Thank you all for coming, I know some of you want to get back so I'll show you my machine right away." Tails said, trying to avoid Shadows eye. He pulled the sheet of the machine to reveal a huge metal box which was shaped almost like a phone box. Except that it was metallic and silver. It had wires of various colours sticking out of different places. Unlike a phone box it did not have glass panels on the door (I'm thinking of traditional phone boxes). Instead, metallic compartments which stored batteries and all sorts of wires and buttons.

"This is a time machine"

The crowd gasped, including Shadow, who at the very moment suffered a flashback

---Shadows Flashback---

A blonde girl stumbled onto the control pad and pressed a button, this caused a glass tube to appear around a slightly younger Shadow the Hedgehog. The girl then collapsed.

"MARIA!"

---End Shadows Flashback---

Shadow suddenly pushed everyone aside and made his way up to Tails.

"Does this work?" Shadow asked aggressively.

"Well, I um, you see, it," stuttered Tails.

"I SAID DOES IT WORK!" yelled Shadow

"Well, yeah, it should but it's not been tested ou-" Tails was cut off by Shadow pushing him out of the way and stepping into the time machine

"How do you work this damn thing?" Shadow mumbled.

"Shadow get out of there right now." demanded Rouge.

"Don't you see what I could do Rouge?"

"No Shadow, I don't…"

Did Rouge really not understand what he could do? He thought she was the only one that understood him. He turned away and started entering dates and numbers and pressed a huge green button in the centre of the pad. This was it, he would finally be able to save Maria… His hopes where shattered as a bang was herd and every one looked at him, he hated this sort of attention, so he ran, he ran out of damn machine, out of the damn door, out of the damn house, he just ran and ran till he reached a peaceful lake surrounded by forest. He stayed here, letting his mind be at peace, but, his peace was shattered by a familiar voice.

"SHADOW!" cried Rouge, thankfully, she was on her own. She saw him and ran up to him. "Shadow, what was that?

"Go away."

"No."

"**Go away."**

"No."

"**GO AWAY**!"

"No Shadow, I'm not going to go away, I'm your friend, and no matter how much you like it, I'm always going to be beside you. Please, tell me what happened in Tails workshop."

"You don't get it, I could have saved her Rouge. I could have saved Maria."

"Shadow… If you had, I don't think you would have met any of us. Not Sonic, not Eggman, not me, not anybody, the course of history would have been changed."

"Rouge, I…" Shadow sat, listening the sound of the wind, the twittering of the birds. Rouge was right, he would never have met everyone who cared for him, except for Maria. He was just so confused, Maria or this? He couldn't control himself, he cried. Rouge sat down next to him and comforted him with a hug. She rocked him and hummed a simple lullaby that her mother had taught her. They sat there, and stayed like that for what seemed like 15 minutes. No one had come, no one had disturbed the peace and tranquillity. Shadow sat up.

"Thank you." He said.

Rouge sat up and looked at Shadow sympathetically. "What for?"

"For stopping me from making a terrible mistake."

Shadow got up, but slipped and fell down on his back.

"Owww!"

"He he, come on, your tired, I can tell, let's get you home."

"What about the presentation?"

"It's all right, I'll right them a letter telling them you had an accident and I had to get to back to my house. They'll understand."

So Rouge supported Shadow as walked back to Rouge's apartment.

"When they got back Rouge laid Shadow on the couch, put a duvet over him and sat down to write the letter, when she had finished she dashed out to send it and returned. When she got back Shadow had woken up and was sitting down on the couch silently.

"Hey," said Rouge, "How are you?"

"I'm ok I guess"

Rouge sat down next to Shadow and put her arm round him.

"It's ok, I guess everyone was thinking along the lines of your idea, Knuckles could go back and help save his tribe, Tails could have gone back and saved his parents, Sonic could have gone back and tell Amy straight away not to ask him to marry her when he saved her from Eggman(although I think he's used to it now), and I could have gone back and made sure I steal the master emerald without Knucklehead getting in my way. But everyone's idea would have changed the entire course of history,"

"Rouge…I…"

"What is it Shadow?"

"I… I… love you Rouge"

* * *

Duh-duh-duh! Ok, the last part of his was really messed up. Will Rouge return her love to Shadow? How did Rouge find out about Tails parents and Sonic saving Amy? Anyway, no flames accepted, but please R&R! . 


	3. Another Invitation

Hey everyone! This chappie is mainly to Shadtikal4ever to prove it is a Shadouge, I believe that's what it said on the summary, have you read that? Right, thank you to the all the other people that reviewed.

HeroineStarBliss: Thanks for reviewing, I'm updating right now!

Shadowkunu: Thank you for the applause .

Sonamyfan: Don't worry, there will be Sonamy romance but I'm not very experienced at it. It WILL come in later chapters or possibly sooner. Oh, thanks for reviewing!

AmericanIdiot4life: Thanks for reviewing, I understand your point, life would have lost all meaning if Rouge didn't love Shadow.

I do NOT own Shadow, Rouge or any of the other Sonic Crew.

Location: Apartment blocks, Station Square

Time: 7:00pm

"Shadow, I…I don't know what to say…"

"I knew it, I'm hopeless, and you don't love me at all,"

"Oh Shadow, I do love you with all my heart! But…"

Shadow's ears lowered "But what?"

"Well, what's brought this on?"

"Rouge, you have helped me so many times, kept a roof over my head and if it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead."

Shadow got up silently and walked off towards the balcony. Rouge sat there, thinking about his words. Shadow had poured his heart out to her, and she didn't know what to say. She needed time for this. She sat there on the couch in silence for Rouge decided to go out for a walk, despite the fact it was 10:00pm. She got up and got her bag thinking she would go to the late night shop.

She left and walked outside, the quickest way to the shop was through an alleyway. She wanted to get back quickly so she decided to go through the alleyway. She could here the faint sound of cars in the background accompanied by the sound of her footsteps. Yet, it sounded like they're was another set of footsteps. She stopped and turned round only to be punched in her jaw. The person responsible for attacking her appeared to be a dark blue fox dresses in a huddie and baggy pants. He attempted to hit her again but she skilfully dodged, she kept dodging but tripped and fell to the ground. Her attacker then brought out a knife, instincts told her to scream but she knew that wouldn't work. He slowly walked towards her with a murderous look on his face.

"SHADOW!"

Shadow had gone for a walk thinking Rouge had gone to bed, he was so embarrassed. He had told her that he loved her, which was true. Yet she said she loved him to but didn't sound sure. None of it made sense to him. But his peace and tranquillity was shattered when he heard voice of which he loved to hear. Rouge was in trouble and he had to save her.

The attacker was advancing towards Rouge while she backed up until she reached the wall. He raised his hand, ready to kill, when he dropped the knife. He turned around to see a black and red hedgehog with an angry look on his face. Before he could say anything Shadow punched him in the jaw knocking him out. The fox fell to the floor with thud, barely missing Rouge.

"Shadow!" said Rouge flinging her arms around Shadows neck, tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay Rouge, I'm here…"

"I thought I was going to die… I just shouted for you in some blind hope that you'd come"

"Well I am here."

They simply stood there for what seemed an age until Shadow pried Rouge off him.

"Come on, we better get back before he wakes up," said Shadow softly.

They walked back to the apartment blocks hand in hand until the reached door of Rouge's room.

"Come on, I want to tell you something." She said.

Rouge led Shadow to the couch and gestured for him to sit down. He sat down next to her and she took her hand in his.

"Shadow, I…"

"Wait, I need to know this, give me an honest answer, do you love me?"

"Yes Shadow, I love you, and don't you ever forget it."

"Rouge, I"

"Shush… Kiss me."

They shared a passionate kiss that explained any questions or doubts either of them might have had. They broke apart staring into each others eyes, with no words to speak they remained silent.

"I think we should get to sleep," said Rouge.

"Yea, well, good night."

Rouge walked to her room but stopped at the door.

"You can sleep in my room, its cold out here."

"Are you sure,"

"Yea, I can trust you can't I?"

"Well, yes, you can."

"Then stop moaning and get in here, it's freezing!" She gave Shadow one of her trade mark winks and walked into her room. Shadow followed her into her room and together they set up Shadows make-shift bed at the end of Rouges. The next day when the postman arrived he dropped a postcard through the letter box, Rouge went to pick it up. It had a picture of the Mystical Ruins on it, on the other side it read.

_Dear Rouge and Shadow,_

_Since the last presentation didn't go as planned I have made a few modifications to my machine and I would like you to come for another presentation. If you can attend meet me at my door at 3:30pm on Saturday. _

_Miles Tails Prower_

_P.S. Shadow does no need to come if he doesn't want to._

"What is it?" called Shadow from the couch.

"It's another invitation…"

Well, what'd think, I know it took time but that can't be helped, if Shadow T Hedgehog is reading this STOP REVIEWING TO MY STORIES TO SEND MY A MESSAGE! It is truly annoying, oh, and meeting someone is the FIRST and KEY part of starting a relationship! Get that into your thick head! I'm a Shadouge supporter and (this does not refer to most Shadouge supports) I'm bound to slag other supporters off. Good Day to you all and please don't judge me on that.


	4. Dinosaurs and Earthquakes

HEY GUYS! Whoa! I'm H-Y-P-E-R! I'll do the replies to the reviews now.

Ultimate Light: Thanks for reviewing! If you support Shadouge the light shines bright for you!

Whinnie: Thanks for reviewing! Hopefully the plot will become clearer.

ShadTikal4ever: Hey, thx for not slagging me off, I appreciate that. .

HeroineStarBliss: Hey GURL! returns hug! It is unbelievably great to know that Shadouge is your fav! All us Shadouge fans should band together and make Shadouge popular! I hope your nasty writers block goes away so you can carry on with your story!

ShadowisCool: Thanks for reviewing, plz stay a Shadouge fan!

Sonamyfan: Thx for reviewing, I think they'll be some Sonamy in here for you! But not a lot…

AmericanIdiot4life: Thank for reviewing! It's great to get reviews cause they inspire you so much!

Ok, I've calmed down enough to tell you I don't own Sega or the Sonic Team. Yey! I'm HYPER AGAIN!

Location: Apartment Blocks, Station Square

Time: 8:00am

"What?" asked Shadow.

"It's an invitation from Tails to come to see the invention you accidentally broke," replied Rouge.

"Oh, yeah, that one…"

"He says you don't have to go if you don't want to,"

"No, I'll go, I don't want to look stupid,"

"Ohhh, that's sweet!" She walked over to Shadow and planted a kiss on his cheek before sitting down next to.

Blushing crimson, Shadow said "So, when is it?"

"Awww! Your so cute when your blushing! Oh, it's today at 3:30, that ok with you?"

"Guess so, what else am I going to do?"

Location: Mystical Ruins

Time: 3:25pm

Everyone was gathered at the door of Tails workshop doing their own thing to pass the time, Amy was chasing Sonic, Knuckles(who had brought the Master Emerald) was keeping the Master Emerald away from Rouges view, Cream was playing with Cheese and Charmy, Big was staring into space, Vector was listening to his music, Espio was meditating and Shadow and Rouge were sitting under tree. Tails finally invited everyone in and led them to his workshop. They all piled in and without needing an explanation of what his creation was he could get right down to the 'changes' he had made. It was now reasonably larger than last time but that was really the only difference, it was still metal and shiny.

"Ok, does anyone want to test drive it?"

Everyone stared at him plainly and stepped back, everyone that is except Amy.

"Thanks for volunteering Amy," said Tails happily.

"What? I didn't…" said Amy looking behind her to see everyone looking at her, "Oh…, fine…" she pouted. She stepped inside the time machine, and following Tails instructions, set a time and date. She decided to travel back to when Sonic saved her.

"Ohhhh Soniku!" She latched onto Sonic as soon as he saved her. Although she was having the time of her life, there was suddenly a bright flash and Amy was back in Tails workshop clutching a life sized Sonic doll. Everyone stared at her, with VERY confused faces.

"Whoa, I saw what happened, I managed to sneak a doll into Amy's hands just before you teleported back, I never leave home without one!" said Sonic with a smug grin.

"Why you!" yelled Amy and she lunged at Sonic. He immediately whipped out another doll and Amy grabbed it from his hands and started to throttle it. Everyone looked on with anime sweat drops on their faces.

"Oooooh-kay, anyone else want to volunteer?" asked Tails.

"Hey, why don't we all test drive it together?" said Cream.

"That's no a bad idea Cream, there's enough room for us all, except for Big, sorry Big, you can't come," said Tails

"Duhhh, It's ok, I can go fishing with Froggy," Big replied, with that he attempted to get through the door but needed a push from Vector.

"Ok, where do you all want to go?" said Tails.

"How about the age of the dinosaurs?" said Sonic.

"Everyone ok with that?" Tails asked.

"Yes" Everyone replied, sounding a lot like a primary school class.

Everybody piled in the time machine and were all very relied Big wasn't there. Tails squeezed in the remaining gaps to type a time into the pad, there was a bright flash and they had disappeared.

Location: Mystical Ruins, 60,000,000 years ago…

Time: 5:00am

The sun was rising in the background behind various mountains. It twinkled in the reflections of little puddles dotted around a vast forest. It was peaceful and so tranquil, the only sound was of bugs chirping happily away. Suddenly, the peace was broken and there was a bright flash. A metal contraption containing the Sonic Crew, except for Big, tumbled out of the time machine into a heap.

"Owwww! Sonic! Get off my arm!"

"Shadow! Your on my head!"

"Espio! Your horn is poking me!" And the cries went on and on until everyone was up and on they're feet throwing death glares at everyone around them. There glances were turned into fear when a mighty roar erupted throughout the jungle.

"SONIC!" screamed Amy, clinging onto Sonic for dear life, "Soniku, I'm scared…"

Instead of flinging her off him Sonic simply hugged her to comfort her, "It'll be alright Amy,"

"Eer, guys…" said Vector only to be cut off by Cream breaking down and screaming for her mother.

"Guys…"

"It's alright Cream, don't cry…" said Tails soothingly.

"Shouldn't have had that dodgy burger earlier…" said Vector suddenly.

Everyone turned round to face him with huge anime sweat drops on there faces. Something snapped and the cries of 'AMY! GET OFF ME!' where heard. Everyone walked on leaving Sonic to pry Amy off. They walked on and on in the sweltering midday sun until they reached a river.

"Water!" cried Rouge happily, unaware of a creature lurking beneath the depths. The only one to notice was Shadow.

"Rouge!" he cried grabbing her arm just before a huge alligator attempted to grab her with its huge jaws.

"EEEEK!" screamed Rouge as the alligator plunged back into the water splashing her, "I'm soaked!" flicking the water off her and getting Shadow wet.

"Rouge! I just saved your life!" said Shadow angrily.

"Hehe, sorry Shadow, thank you" she said blushing.

"Can you two stop it please, we are supposed to be 'exploring'" said Sonic walking on. Everybody followed except for Shadow and Rouge.

"Thanks Shad, I got a present for you" said Rouge, eyes gleaming.

"Uhhh, Rouge, we better get ba…" he was stopped in his sentence by a cheeky kiss on the lips by Rouge.

"Rouge, come on, we better get back," Shadow mumbled into Rouge's lips. Rouge pulled away, took his hand and led him back to the group.

"What took you so long?" asked Sonic, he looked down and saw their hands in each others, "Oh…"

"What, nothing happened!" snapped Rouge.

"Suuuure," said Sonic, "Ok, on to… errr, Tails?"

"What? Why are you looking at me? I didn't chose to come here! I don't know where to go! Hey Cream! Get back here!" He ran off chasing Cream around until she stopped and he grabbed her, but the ground started to shake violently, knocking everybody off their feet. The ground started to split, swallowing anything in it's path, and it was coming closer to Cream and Tails.

"CREAM! MOVE!" cried Tails. The crack in the earth was moving at tremendous speeds and it was heading straight towards Cream.

"MOMMY!" screamed Cream, the crack meters from her and quickly advancing. Tails jumped, grabbing Cream and flung her out of the way just in time, but, when he landed, he tripped and fell head first into the newly made gorge.

"TAILS!" cried Sonic and Cream in unison. They both knelt down and peered over the edge into the depths. The ground stopped shaking and something caught Cream's eye.

"Sonic! Cream! HELP!" cried a distressed Tails, he was hanging from a tiny ledge with one hand and was slowly losing his grip. He was only gripping the ledge by 3 fingers, 2 fingers, 1 finger…

"Tails!" cried Sonic, flinging out is arm just far enough to grab Tails' arm and haul him up. They both lay there panting, gasping for breath until Cream flung her arms around Tails neck and gave him a huge hug.

"It's alright Cream, but, can you get off me, I can't breathe!" whispered tails, using the remains of his energy.

"Awww! That's so sweet, we can't we be like that Soniku?" asked Amy who was kneeling down on the floor next to Sonic.

"I thought Tails could fly," whispered Rouge into Shadows ear.

"He obviously forgot that, I thought he was smart!" whispered Shadow.

Everyone got up and turned to head back.

"Well, at least things couldn't get w-!" said Knuckles before he was cut off by Rouge.

"Don't even say it!" she said angrily.

"What? I was only gonna say that things can't get worse!"

There was a huge roar and the ground started to shake, oh, it wasn't Vector either.

"You had to say it. You just HAD to say didn't you!" said Rouge with a huge anime sweat drop plastered across her face.

A huge T-Rex came plundering onto the screen, and gave a huge roar. Everyone covered their ears and Rouge was forced onto the ground in pain, due to her having such good hearing.

"Rouge! Come on!" cried Shadow!

"I can't! Ahhhhh!" screamed Rouge, paralyzed by pain.

Shadow ran and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of the way just before a huge jaw swiped down on her. He sped through the jungle to where the others were. He dropped Rouge and she knelt on the ground, panting for breath and clinging onto her ears. She finally got up, a ringing noise present in her ears.

"Gee, why to these things happen to me?" she thought as she got up onto her legs, wobbling a bit.

"Ok, I think we better get back home now, Tails?" said Sonic turning to face Tails.

"Right, well, I just have to press this here, umm, pray this works…" he pressed a button on a metal wrist band he was wearing and there was a brilliant white flash.

Location: Mystical Ruins, present day

Time: 7:00pm

"Was that a dream?" asked a dazed Knuckles. Everyone was sleeping or looking around with a confused look on their face.

"Nope," said Rouge who sat up from her place on the couch, "My ears are STILL ringing,"

"Huh? What happened?" asked Shadow getting up and dizzily made his way to Rouge and tumbled onto couch. He gave Rouge a quick smile so that know one could see.

Sonic slowly sat up from on the floor yawning but felt something clinging to his waist. His eyes were blurry so all he could make out was a pink blob, wait, things were becoming clearer. The pink blob started to form features like hands and feet and oh no, the head became much clearer. The 'blobs' eyelids fluttered open and it whispered, "Sonikuuuu,".

Outside, everything was peaceful until a bone chilling scream was heard. It sent the birds lying and ripples were made in a nearby lake. Back in side Tails workshop Sonic was backing up across the wall with a horror stricken face on him, panting and gasping for breath, thoughts running through his mind, like did he actually… uhhhhh.

"What? You looked cold so I gave you a snuggle," said Amy, who tilted her head confused.

Sonic sunk to the floor in a heap and sighed, but something else made him look up. There was a distinct smell of… uncooked burgers.

Everyone turned round to were Vector was just getting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Uhhh, morning, hey, what's that smell?" His eyes widened, "Oh, hehe, oops…"

Yey! I've finally finished! I can't believe how long this chappie is! For all my hard work I want lot's and lot's of reviews! Tell me what you think and, if anyone want's me to do a certain time period then tell me in you review! Now, I'm not gonna beg but I would like you to R&R. No flames please!


	5. Introducing Amee

Hey guys, I hope I get a few reviews for this review. Well, I'll answer reviews now.

Sonamyfan: I have no ideas for this chapter so I'm just gonna make it an in-between chappie, it welcomes my fan character in.

HeroineStarBliss: Thanks for reviewing! I've just had a big spoonful of sugar and I'm sugar high!

ShadowIsCool: Don't worry, Shad and Rouge are together and I'll be putting in a bit more Shadouge fluff, but I'm focusing around welcoming my fan character in this chappie. They'll be more in the next chappie.

Well, I don't own Sonic Co. On with the story.

Location: Mystical Ruins

Time: 12:20pm

Everyone had agreed to go come back the next day to see where else they would go in the time machine. Now, everyone had gone outside and had a picnic to spend time. Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Espio, Vector, Charmy and Shadow were sat around a patched picnic cloth. Rouge had told Shadow to go on without her, she needed to pick up a friend. Sonic and Amy were no where to be seen.

Sonic had tried to escape Amy by hiding behind some bushes. He was ok for the moment, until she popped her head round the bush. Sonic jumped back with a yell of surprise. Amy simply looked at him strangely.

"I only brought you some cake, sheesh…" she handed him some cake and walked off to join the others. Sonic looked dumbfounded, he popped his head round the bushes and saw her walking off towards the others and turning to give him a quick smile before sitting down.

As Amy sat down Rouge appeared with a light blue hedgehog with to short quills with navy stripes. She wore a purple halter neck and navy blue jeans. She also wore black leather gloves with blue scruffs at the top. On her feet were green and red trainers. She also wore circular green glasses.

"Hey guys, this is my friend Amee," said Rouge and looked at Amee, "She's come to town for visit and I though she might be able to come along,".

"Hey," said Amee.

"Hey Amee" said everyone except Shadow who was not paying attention and Knuckles who was drooling. Amee gave Knuckles a dirty look and turned to Rouge.

"Hey, I don't have anywhere sleep," she said.

Knuckles suddenly snapped out of his trance and said something nobody would imagine, "You can stay at the Master Emerald shine with me,". This caused everyone to stare at him in confusion. It was even enough to attract Shadow's attention.

"It's ok Knuckles, Amee can stay at my house," said Rouge. Strangely, Amee decided to stay at Knuckles shrine. With this news, she looked utterly dumb founded. Amee whispered her plan into Rouges ear, a cheeky smile spread across Rouges plan and she giggled.

"Get me a piece," she said winking.

Amee walked off and sat next to Knuckles, a little to close for comfort. He started to get sweaty and wiped his brow.

At the end of the day nobody could be bothered to go in the time machine, but they had all decided they would go to the future. Shadow and Rouge walked off hand in hand. The Chaotix walked back in the direction of they're office. Sonic actually managed to get back to Tails lounge without Amy clinging to him, she had simply said bye and left cheerfully. There was something seriously wrong with her, or had she just become more sensible? While Sonic pondered on these thoughts Knuckles was leading Amee to the edge of a cliff where they could see Angel Island.

"Wow, it's beautiful," said Amee staring at the floating island.

"Yeah, I'm lucky enough to live there," replied Knuckles, "It's just a shame I'm so lonely."

He looked at Amee with an all most pleading look. She turned away as if to look at more scenery while she gagged.

"It looks like to can't fly or glide sooo it looks like you'll have to get on my back or something like that," he said turning away.

Poor Amee had horror-stricken look plastered across her face while she was turned. Ride on his back? She didn't think so, luckily, she had and idea. She turned round to face him.

"Thanks for offering but I have my own modes of transport," she said smiling pleasantly.

"But you…" Knuckles was cut off my Amee muttering a few simple words and there was a blinding flash. When he had brought his hand from over his eyes he was amazed. In front of him was the Amee he knew, but with huge angelic wings unfolding. He stood staring at her in amazement but she looked calm. She noticed him staring and rolled her eyes.

"I'm a spell caster, I know, I don't look like one," she said fluttering her wings. Knuckles wiped a bit of drool away from his mouth. "I'm beginning to be like Amy! Oh God no, not like Amy!"

While Knuckles was begging God not to turn out like Amy, Amee started to hover. She hadn't flown for a long time and was getting used to it again. When she got the hang of it she started to fly towards Angel Island. Knuckles stopped begging long enough to realise he might as will follow her.

On the island Knuckles led Amee up to the top of the shrine. She didn't expect the Master Emerald to be so big, but then, it was the _Master _Emerald.

"Well, since I didn't expect any visitors I haven't got any accommodation for you," he said blushing lightly, his ears lowering.

"That's ok, we can make one, you'll be able to sleep under the shrine roof," she replied, sincere smile on her face. He perked up a bit and went to find some sticks for the walls. The shelter was only the size of the Time Machine but it was sturdy. He bid her goodnight and fell asleep on the steps of the shrine. When he was sound asleep Amee's eyes napped open. She snuck out of her hut and whipped out a chisel and a paper bag. She tip-toed to the Master Emerald and chipped two little sections off, one for her and one for Rouge. Everything was going according to plan, until she heard a grunt. She turned round to find Knuckles rolling down the steps, he reached the bottom with a thump, bashing his head. He slowly woke up, very dazed, his eyes blurry. When he focused he saw Amee running down the steps. She came up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Shush, it's just a dream…" she said soothingly.

"Awww damn, it's the best dream I've had for a year…" he said. Then he simply collapsed into Amee's arms wearily. She hauled him up the stairs and to where he had previously been sleeping. She dropped him wearily and went to retrieve the shards she had chipped off. She replaced them with replicas she had brought. Her and Rouge had planned out every single detail, thought about what to bring including a very detailed map of the Master Emerald. They had also thought about which pieces Amee would take out and made replica pieces. The replicas had all the powers of the Master Emerald too. She was so devious. She snuck the pieces into her rucksack and went back to sleep using it as a pillow. In the morning she left a little note by the side of Knuckles head, muttered an incantation, grew wings and flew off. When Knuckles woke up he noticed the note and of course, read it.

_Dear Knuckles,_

_Thank you for letting me stay the night. I really appreciate it. I have had to go early to get to Rouge's house in time. I hope to see you at Tails workshop this afternoon, I don't know where we're going but it's exciting. Well, see you soon._

_Lot's of Love, _

_Amee._

He held the letter close, she had said 'lot's of love'. He sighed, and snapped out of it.

"Oh damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! I'm beginning to be more like Amy every minute!" he thought. He rubbed the back of his head gingerly.

"OWWWWWW!" he cried, "Why is my head so sore?" He asked himself. He got no reply and decided to go early to Tails work shop, maybe he had something for headaches…

Location: Apartment blocks, Station Square.

Time: 5:00am

The doorbell rang and a tired Rouge wandered out of bed with only a dressing gown on.

"Who the hell calls at this hour?" she asked herself. She made her way to the front door and wearily turned the handle. In front of her was a cheerful Amee. Rouge's eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Have you got them?" she asked excitedly.

"Uh-huh, to genuine pieces of _the_ Master Emerald," Amee replied, a smug smile on her face.

"Wait! Did you put the replicas in place?" Rouge asked.

"Yep, I've done everything, and nothing stopped it, except Knuckles waking up, I told him it was a dream and to go back to sleep AND he believed me!" she said rolling her eyes.

"He is such a dope!" Rouge said happily.

"Totally!" they said in union and began to laugh. They're fun was interrupted by Shadow walking out of Rouge's bedroom, eyes only half open.

"Wha-Who is it?" he asked wearily, unable to make out quite who it was.

Rouge's eyes widened and she ran over to him and ushered him back in the bedroom. She walked back over to Amee who was standing in the doorway, slightly shivering.

"I see someone's having fun tonight," said Amee cheekily.

"What, it's freezing in here so I let him in my bedroom to sleep on the floor!" replied Rouge who was blushing scarlet, "Well, let's get out of my personal life and come in, your letting a draft in."

She pulled Amee out of the doorway and dragged her to the couch.

"Let me see it!" snapped Rouge playfully.

Amee sunk her arm into her bag and felt around for the paper bag.

"Chisel, sweets, apple, EWWW, CHEWING GUM!" She pulled her hand out and found it was covering in a horrible, sticky substance. She flicked it off as Rouge giggled slightly.

"Ah! Here we go," Amee said pulling out a paper bag. She opened it up and pulled out two shards of glowing emerald, they were both about 10cms long and 7cms wide. Rouge practically fainted when she saw them.

"Oh my god! They're beautiful!" she screamed ecstatically.

"Well duh!" replied Amee.

"Well, do you want to sleep on the couch since there's no where else," asked Rouge.

"Yeah thanks, flying takes a lot out of you," replied Amee.

So Rouge got up and pulled a quilt out from a cupboard, she got a pillow as well and brought it to the couch. She made a bed and bid Amee goodnight. She ran back to her room, to find Shadow sitting on the bed.

"Who was it?" he asked tiredly.

"Amee, she's come to stay for the night, well, not night, remainder of the morning," replied Rouge, giving a little yawn.

"Damn, not that I don't like her but does that mean we won't be able to…" he was silences by Rouge giving him a quick passionate kiss. She broke away and pushed him further onto the bed and crawled up to him. She pressed her lips against his and he moaned into her lips. Surprisingly, it was Shadow who deepened the kiss. It became a passionate kiss, tongues battling each others. Soon it became a battle until they broke away for air.

"No," said Rouge simply, a cheeky look in her eye.

As they were in the bedroom Amee was sleeping on the couch, attempting to sleep, only to be woken up by shouts and moans. She pulled out one of the emerald shards and examined it. This was going to make an amazing set of earrings and maybe even a ring and necklace. She turned onto her side so that her eyes were looking at the leather material lining the couch. She pulled a pillow over here ears in an attempt to block out the shouts. It was no use so she simply whispered a spell and fell into a deep sleep. Peace at last…


	6. Future Part 1

Hey everybody! Chappie 6 is on it's way! I'll just get one with the review replies. Oh, and Vector, Espio and Charmy will NOT appear in this chappie, I can't seem to put them in.

Raging Python: Ok, since you used Amee, I'll use Vincent. He'll appear in this chappie, maybe somewhere in the future.

HeroineStarBliss: Thx for reviewing! I'm evil sometimes, especially to Knuckles.

Sonamyfan: Yes, Sonic WILL start to like Amy, it'll appear in the PART 2 of this chappie after this, I PROMISE.

Arsth: Thx for reviewing, plz, I've read your biography, plz, drop the sad Knuxouge stories and come be a happy Shadouge fan! PLZ PLZ PLZ!

Ok, you now the drill, I do not own Sonic and Co. Raging Python owns Vincent and I own Amee. Now let's get this chappie going.

* * *

Location: Mystic Ruins

Time: 12:00 midday.

Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Shadow and Rouge piled into the lab pushing and shoving to avoid bashing into his other machines, while Tails followed behind. Everyone succeeded except Cream who accidentally knocked over some beakers. She started to cry and attempted to hold back the tears. Tails rushed over to her and instead of shouting he whispered "It'll be alright Cream, don't cry."

Her cries turned into muffled sobs and then stopped completely. She started to beam and gave Tails a peck on the cheek. He blushed and made his way back to the time machine.

"Ok, everyone in," he said and everybody shuffled in. He typed in a few numbers and there was a bright flash. When the light had gone the time machine and its occupants had disappeared.

* * *

Location: Station Square, 75 years into the future.

Time: 5:00pm.

Everyone fell into a heap just like the time when they had been to the dinosaur age. They all pulled themselves up and brushed the dirt off them. They turned around and before them was a huge transparent dome with strips of glowing metal all making their way to the centre. When everybody had recovered from shock, they decided to head further towards it. When they got closer they could make out huge sky scrapers and tall office blocks. When they got closer they could make out flying contraptions zooming along roads. They got even closer and could make out mobians walking around wearing multicoloured, metallic jumpsuits. Everybody circled the dome in an attempt to find someway in, and after walking half way around they came to a sort of port with round metal doors. A cat in a similar jumpsuit as the ones they saw before stood before them, when he saw them he almost jumped back in amazement.

"Y-Y-Your Miles Tails Prower!" he cried, pointing a finger at Tails, "B-B-But your meant to be 83!"

Tails eyes widened, he whispered into Sonics ear; "What do I say? We can't let anybody about the Time Machine!"

"Just make something up!" whispered Sonic.

Tails turned to face the security guard.

"Umm, you see, I'm out of town and I'm Miles' second cousin, err, and twice removed," he told the security guard. The security guard looked at him suspiciously.

"Ok, you can go through, but you'll need to put these on," he said handing them the metallic jumpsuits. He pointed them in the direction of some changing rooms built into the dome. They all went in separate changing room and all came out at practically the same time, everyone except Rouge. Annoyed grunts were heard coming from her room.

"Uhhh, Rouge? Are you ok?" asked Shadow tapping on the door of her changing room.

"Ahhhh! No! This jumpsuit is too small!" she cried, and it sounded as if she had toppled over. The sound of her unzipping the jumpsuit was heard and a gloved hand appeared out of the slightly opened door. It held the jumpsuit she had previously took in.

"Shadow, can you go and get the next size up?" she asked pleadingly, "It's freezing!"

Shadow quickly took it away and appeared with the same one.

"Uhhh, they only have this size left," he said gingerly.

"Ohhhh damn," she said. She snatched the jumpsuit and began to squeeze into it. When she finally emerged she looked to be in a lot of pain.

"It feels like I'm wearing that bloody corset that I wore last year for the party, owwww," she moaned. She regained her posture and joined the others.

When the security guard made sure they weren't smuggling anything into the dome she let them through. He especially seemed to scan Rouge. When he was happy he let them through and before they all went in Shadow shot him a dirty look.

When Rouge and Shadow had caught up they noticed everyone was gaping, they followed the others stares and in turn gaped. In front of them was a city, twice the size Station Square with lot's of mobians doing there own thing. Some were rushing in different directions carrying briefcases while some were selling various objects to passers by. A hedgehog resembling Shadow ran across the street to meet them. He had reddish brown eyes and his streaks were slightly darker than Shadow's.

"Hey, I'm Vincent," he said smiling at everyone, he had his back facing Sonic and when he turned round he jumped back in amazement.

"YOU!" he cried in amazement. His amazement turned to anger and Sonic backed off slowly.

"Whoa, steady dude, what have I done to you?" asked Sonic cautiously.

"WHAT!" Vincent cried, "You know what you did!"

"No I don't," Sonic said, getting angry.

"Fine, if you refuse to remember, I'll tell you again, in full detail, in front of your friends. So he invited them to the local park and offered everyone to sit down, and, as he promised, explained the story of how he and Sonic became enemies.

---

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm not gonna put the story since I don't know it. If your reading this Raging Raptor, can you review and put the short story in of how Vincent and Sonic became enemies?

END AUTHORS NOTE

---

After he had explained Vincent invited everyone to his house for something to eat. On the way, people tried to coax them to buy their things. When they reached his house he invited them in and let them sit down. While he was getting everyone drinks Knuckles whispered to Sonic,

"Man, that was harsh, why did you do that to him Sonic?"

"What? How would I know? I haven't even done it to him yet!"

Everyone sat in silence and waited for the drinks.

"So Sonic, why, really do you not know about the 'incident'?

Sonic eyes Tails nervously, in response, Tails nodded.

"Ok dude, try not to freak out, but were from the past," said Sonic, prepared for screaming and shouting.

"Oh, makes sense," replied Vincent, totally chilled out. Sonic looked amazed but suddenly snapped out of it.

"So, you're not all 'Oh My God!' or 'Holy Shit!'?" asked Sonic.

"Nah, you learn to cope with stuff like this in my time period, I also sort of guessed because 75 years ago, you all disappeared, and Big said something about a big metal box with lots of buttons," said Vincent taking a sip cola.

"Makes sense," said Knuckles.

"Sooo, how long will you guys be staying here?" asked Vincent.

Everyone exchanged glances and Tails replied,

"Well, we're not sure really, how about we find a hotel or something?"

Everyone nodded and discussed what they would do tomorrow.

* * *

Hey, this is just Part 1 of this chappie ok? I didn't want to make it to long so I'm splitting it into parts. Ok, R&R for the next part! 


	7. Future Part 2

Hey everyone, I would of started to update sooner but I've been caught up with rehearsals for my school play, I'll just get strait onto the replies for reviews... I've just checked something, and I'm going to do each of the gangs parts separately, because it just gets to long!

Raging Python: Right, I'll give Vincent some guns in this chappie, but don't hope that Sonic will be shot. Thanks for reviewing!

Sonamyfan: Thanks for reviewing! I'll let you know what Sonic did, and I'm putting in Sonamy! FINALLY!

American Idiot: Your review wasn't the most complex but a review is a review! Thanks!

Arsth: I hope you'll love Shadouge since I despise Knuxouge, if it's ok with you, I want to make you a Shadouge lover!

Shadow T Hedgehog: You have once again messaged me through replying to my other story, Guardian. This is seriously annoying me, I have my own views, just like everyone, ok? If you continue to message me I shall block you, everyone has a right to their own views, you like Knuxouge, I like Shadouge. GET OVER IT!

Ok, you know it, I don't have to say it, but I will anyway, I do NOT own Sega or the Sonic Crew.

* * *

Location: Vincent's House, Station Square

Time: 5:00pm

"Ok, shall I walk you lot to the nearest hotel?" asked Vincent as everyone walked out of the doorway to leave.  
"Yeah, thanks Vincent," replied Amy.

Vincent followed them out and walked to the front of the group. He led them across roads and through alleyways until they reached a huge skyscraper building with a barely legible neon hotel sign.

"This is the local hotel guys, I'll pay if you want," said Vincent, giving Tails some money.  
"Thanks, but no thanks Vincent, we can't take your money," replied Tails handing the money back to Vincent.  
"Yeah, we brought our credit cards!" shouted Rouge glancing at Amee who was fumbling around in her purse.  
"I never leave home without it!" said Amee, smiling mischievously while holding her credit card.

They walked through the glass doors into the lobby of the hotel. It was an amazing sight, under their feet was a marble floor and on the walls was strips of multicolour metal like the one's that lined the outside of the dome. An assistant hurried up to them, and smiled at them pleasantly.

"Hi, I'm Sara, can I help you?" she asked.  
"Yes thank you, we would like to stay in your hotel overnight, in 5 star rooms if that would be possible," replied Rouge so politely it even shocked Shadow.  
"Rouge, I didn't know you could speak like that!" whispered Shadow into Rouge's ear making her shudder.  
"I had a posh upbringing," she whispered back.

While Shadow and Rouge had been whispering Sara had hurried to the desk and checked for five star rooms with another assistant. She hurried back, heels clicking on the marble floor.

"We only have four 5 star rooms available and each one can only accommodate two people at a time, if you choose to stay you'll need to pair up," she said, still smiling.

Rouge turned around to face everyone,  
"Ok everyone! You heard the lady, pair up!" she ordered, walking over to Shadow and slipped her hand into his, making him blush. Cream shyly walked up to Tails and he nodded happily without having to say anything.

Knuckles shuffled up to Amee looking while looking at the floor gingerly.  
"It's really beautiful marble isn't it Knuckles?" asked Amee sarcastically.  
"Yeah," he replied without thinking. He smacked his head in this mind realising what he just said. Amee just rolled her eyes.  
"Fine, I'll be in a room with you," she said sighing, who else was there to be with?  
"YES!" cried Knuckles, unaware he had just shouted out loud. Everyone was staring at him.

That just left Sonic and Amy. Sonic groaned, fully aware of this. Thankfully, Amy didn't leap up in the air and start screaming like Knuckles. She took it a lot better than when she usually found out she would be sharing a room the Sonic T. Hedgehog. It was him who walked up to Amy, when he got to her she smiled confidently.  
"Hey Sonic, looks like we're sharing," she said. Inside her head she was screaming with joy but she had learnt a valuable lesson from years of rejection from Sonic. She had learnt to play it cool.  
"Yeah, that's not bad with you is it?" he asked, hoping that she would say no.  
"That's fine with me," she said. He turned around shyly and walked off towards the seats. He sat down, back strait, and looked incredibly uneasy.

Everyone sat down and waited for their rooms. Finally, they were told the rooms were clean and went to put their bags down. When they got to floor 62 they all went down separate corridors. They slotted the special card keys into their doors and the machine started to beep. The doors swung open and before them were identical suites furnished luxuriously with metallic wardrobes, weird machines backed with lilac and blue wallpaper. There was a huge king-size bed in the middle of room with a lilac throw and blue curtains. At the end of the room there was a large bathroom with marble floor. Everyone settled down for the night, Knuckles on the couch while Amee was on the bed, Tails on the couch with Cream on the bed, Sonic on the couch with Amy on the bed and Shadow and Rouge happily sharing their bed.

The next day all was well for the Sonic gang, everyone went to explore with there room mates. Sonic and Amy went round to Vincent's, Knuckles and Amee went to the park, Tails and Cream went to see future themselves and Shadow and Rouge did the same.

Sonic and Amy had met up with Vincent and he was showing them around. They passed over wide roads and extremely thin ones, so thin then had to walk over it in single file.  
"So Vincent, is Eggman gone?" asked Amy while walking across a thin road.  
"No, he's still around," replied Vincent.  
He suddenly turned around to face them holding a gun in his hands. Sonic and Amy stood staring at him wide eyed.  
"If this is about the 'incident' then we can sort it out another way!" said Sonic, a shiver going down his spine. He heard footsteps behind him, but they sounded like metallic footsteps. He dared to turn his head slightly to the side, to view whatever was behind him.  
"Locked On Target" came a robotic voice, drained of all feeling, too monotonic for it's own good.  
"I'll distract it," whispered Sonic to Vincent, "Amy, get out of the way,"  
"To where Sonic? We're on a bridge the width of a car, a TINY car," replied Amy.  
The robot, raised it's gun like arm, aimed at Vincent. Sonic did a spin dash to the robot's arm, dislodging it a bit. Vincent fired his gun, the bullet skimming Amy's shoulder, knocking her off balance. She stumbled and wobbled over to the edge of the bridge.  
"Amy! Watch out!" cried Sonic alarmingly. She continued to wobble, screaming. She tripped and fell to her doom, only to be caught by Sonic who was now lying down, trying to hold her weight. While Vincent was finishing off the robot, Sonic hauled Amy up. He brought her over the edge and she clung to him crying. Sonic just held her in his arms, breathing deeply.  
_"Why do I feel like this?"_ He thought, _"Wait, is this... love? It can't be, Amy's only ever been a pest, it can't be love! But why do I feel so light headed and care about her so much?" _While the voices in Sonic's head continued to quarrel, Vincent was chucking the left over pieces of metal over the edge of the bridge. He glanced over at the two in each others arms, their breathing now one. He decided to leave them alone together. Sonic got onto his feet and hauled Amy up. She still clung to him but he really didn't mind.  
"Amy, you ok?" he whispered, cautious not to upset her.  
"Yeah, thank you Sonic, for saving me the billionth time," she said through her sobs.  
"Amy, it's not your fault," said Sonic.  
_"Damn, this is awkward, should I tell her?" _he thought.  
"Look Sonic, you probably hate me for getting you into so much trouble," Amy said, wiping a tear from her eye.  
"No, I'm sorry Amy, I've been a jerk over the years, and, well, I don't know how to say this but..."  
"Yes?"  
"Well, I umm, I love you," he said, sincerely.  
Amy simply stared at him wide-eyed. "You don't mean that do you?"  
"Well, do you want me to mean it?" he asked, questionably.  
"Oh yes Sonic! They're the words I've been longing to come from your mouth for an eternity!" She said, flinging her arms around his neck. Sonic deepened the hug and pulled her close.  
"Can't breathe..." whispered Sonic finally, using the last of his breath. Amy let go and pulled away with the largest grin on her face. Sonic smiled back, seeing the shine in her eyes. He walked back up to her and put his arms around her. He brushed his lips over her, asking permission to do something to her which needed no permission. She nodded and Sonic passionately kissed her. The joy welling up in Amy was all poured out into the kiss. Sonic as never sure if the emotions he had experienced were actually love, but now the answer was clear. Sonic T Hedgehog **_loved _**Amy Rose. She pulled away and slipped her hand into his and walked back towards Vincent.

* * *

Phew, thank God that's over, I'm sorry I took so long on this but my dad has rediscovered Championship Manager, _Championship Manager. _If any of the other girls out there who hate football, like writing, and have annoying dads who drags you off the computer, I'm with you. So, be prepared for another eternity of waiting for the next chappie. Vote forwho you want me to write about for Future Part 3, Shadow and Rouge's adventure, Cream and Tails' or Knuckles and Amee's. So, plz plz plz R&R!  
Luv y'all!   
Jeni


End file.
